Jumping off the deep end
by Icey-Kristal
Summary: : It’s everyone’s 7th year and things have changed… Pansy is in a lot of pain and needs a friend. She finds a magic stone that leads to a lasting friendship. Ginny has a crush on Draco, and all she needs is a change, and she finds that change one fa


Jumping of the deep end  
  
Icey-kristal  
  
Rated R for violence, sex, horror, tragedy, and coarse language  
  
Summery: It's everyone's 7th year and things have changed. Pansy is in a lot of pain and needs a friend. She finds a magic stone that leads to a lasting friendship. Ginny has a crush on Draco, and all she needs is a change, and she finds that change one fateful morning.  
  
Don't want to give it away. But things get a little tragic when Draco and Ginny get together.  
  
Contents may be disturbing for some people.  
  
Disclaimer: HA HA HA you cant sue me cuz I don't own em. If you sued me then you would get a pack of gum 3$ and a bag of chips.  
  
~!*Chapter 1- Pansy's Pain*!~  
  
Pansy Parkinson had no feelings. At least that's what everybody thought. Pansy has gone through a lot of pain. Her mother dying, her father murdered. Being raped over and over again, by Voldemort's Death eaters. All this happened this summer. After Voldemort killed her mother he moved on to her father, her father had a choice: die or join him. Her father decided to die. Pansy saw how he dropped to the ground. the thought still haunts her. Then Voldemort turned to her. "You will come with me, the Death Eaters need some entertainment." They raped her, every night, at least 10 times. If she did something wrong they would put her under the Cruticus curse. They would laugh as she screamed. She was very sick. She heard Voldemort saying: If the girl stops doing her duty she will die. Pansy managed to send a letter to Dumbledore. He sent Lusius, who was a spy to get her out. Lusius pretended to want to have sex with her, managed to sneak her to the muggle world to live there. She knew that Lusius would be in trouble with Voldemort but when he saw her he didn't care. She hadn't eaten in days. Maybe months, she ate an apple a day so that she would have the strength to have sex. She was close to dying. She didn't think anymore and she didn't move anymore.  
  
She was sneaked up to the muggle world and she lived in her father's safe house. There she had maids, and visitors who cared about her.  
  
The lawyers were helping her to get her fathers fortune to her. She had been learning a lot about muggles lately, they had advanced since the last time she cared. But she didn't care.  
  
She didn't care about life, she stopped eating and moving, and she didn't get out of bed at all. All she did was think, she thought about what the Death Eaters did to her what her courageous father did, about her 2 best friends: Draco and Blaise.  
  
Draco has drastically changed in the past 3 years, he stopped insulting everyone, he was even nice to the golden trio, Granger, Potter, and Weasley. They didn't care. Draco had helped Pansy a lot. He helped her get through the bad times. The times her father wanted her to be perfect. If she was ever sad or depressed she would run to Draco, sit in his lap and cry in his shoulder.  
  
Pansy was left with her thoughts all day, what she really needed was a Pensive. But they were extremely rare and incredibly expensive. So she settled for the next best thing, a Diary. She wrote in the Diary all day, about her feelings, about the pain. It was like having a friend to talk to. And she was happy that her Diary could not talk back. Because all she needed was for someone to listen. Writing in her diary soothed her. She let everything go and all the emotions just flew onto paper.  
  
Pansy had stopped crying herself to sleep now, the tears were silent inside of her. She would draw and write in her Diary, she had become very good at changing subjects. She was a really good author. Pansy stopped eating at all now, she was so skinny you could put you're hand around her wrist and all your fingers would touch, even you're pinky. She was slowly dieing.  
  
She would be going back to school soon. In 2 weeks. She still hadn't gotten her school things. The maids said that she HAD to go to Diagon Alley. So she scheduled a trip in a week. Maybe she would see Draco there.  
  
(as you can see Pansy has an eating disorder. This chapter is really important. Pansy is going to go to Diagon alley and meet some one. Next chapter is about that someone. Sorry if my chapters are short but I don't have that much time to write. I have 30 minutes to write on week days and maybe. Just maybe I have some time to write on the week ends. So please don't pester me about that. Please review ant tell me what you like and if I can improve anything. By the way: Draco ginny in later chapters. I have to tell you how they met first.) 


End file.
